dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sato Takeru
Perfil thumb|260px|Sato Takeru *'Nombre:' 佐藤 健 (さとう たける) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Sato Takeru *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Saitama, Japón *'Estatura:' 170 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia:' Padres y hermana menor *'Agencia:' AMUSE Sobre Sato Takeru Nació el 21 de marzo de 1989 en Iwatsuki-ku, Saitama. Tiene una hermana menor. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. Trabajó brevemente como actor infantil durante 3 o 4 años, apareciendo en comerciales y sesiones de fotos de revistas. Después de ingresar a los grados superiores en la escuela primaria, decidió no continuar como actor infantil debido a una "personalidad tímida". Se graduó de Koshigaya Kita High School, Saitama en 2007. En el mismo año, mientras grababa a Kamen Rider Den-O, le diagnosticaron neumotórax espontáneo después de quejarse de dolor en el tórax izquierdo y desde entonces se ha recuperado. Celebró su vigésimo cumpleaños (un importante día de la mayoría de edad para jóvenes japoneses) con un festival en Odaiba en Tokio, llamado "Festival de Takeru 2009". Satoh fue descubierto por un agente de Amuse, Inc. en Harajuku en Tokio cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria, e hizo su debut en 2006. Su primer drama fue Princess Princess D (TV Asahi), donde interpretó el papel de Toru Kouno. En 2007, fue invitado a Shinigami no Ballad (Kentarō Ishihara) y ganó popularidad en la decimoséptima entrega de la serie Kamen Rider como Ryotaro Nogami. Satoh atribuye la popularidad de Den-O a su tiempo cómico. Tras el éxito y la popularidad de Kamen Rider Den-O y sus dos nuevos estrenos cinematográficos, en la primavera de 2008, Satoh protagonizó el galardonado drama de TBS Rookies como Yuya Okada, miembro de un club de béisbol de la escuela secundaria formado por un grupo de los delincuentes. Satoh considera que su papel en Rookies es su papel de debut, aunque solo desempeñó un papel secundario de apoyo, ya que Rookies apareció en la televisión en horario estelar y fue capaz de llegar a una audiencia mucho mayor que cualquiera de sus trabajos anteriores. Dramas *Koi wa Tsuzuku yo Doko made mo (TBS, 2020) *Gibo to Musume no Blues (TBS, 2018) *Hanbun, Aoi (NHK, 2018) *Tenno no Ryoriban (TBS, 2015) *Bitter Blood (Fuji TV, 2014) *Tonbi (TBS, 2013) *Kanojo wa Uso o Aishisugiteru Side Story ~Boku to Kanojo ga Deau Mae no Monogatari~ (Fuji TV, 2013) *Saigo no Kizuna: Okinawa Hikisakareta Kyodai (Fuji TV, 2011) *Fuyu no Sakura (TBS, 2011) *Q10 (NTV, 2010) *Bloody Monday 2 (TBS, 2010) *Ryoma den (NHK, 2010) *Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi ''Kao no Michi (Fuji TV, 2009) *MW Dai-0-sho (NTV, 2009) *MR. BRAIN (TBS, 2009) ep.4-5 *Mei-chan no Shitsuji (Fuji TV, 2009) *Bloody Monday (TBS, 2008) *ROOKIES SP (TBS, 2008) *ROOKIES (TBS, 2008) *Shinigami no Ballad (TV Tokyo, 2007) ep.7-8 *Kamen Rider Den-O (TV Asahi, 2007) *Princess Princess D (TV Asahi, 2006) Películas *Ichido Shinde Mita (2020) *Rurouni Kenshin: The Beginning (2020) *Rurouni Kenshin: The Final (2020) *Hitoyo (2019) *Samurai Marathon 1855 (2019) *Million Dollar Man (2018) *Hard Core (2018) *Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER (2018) *Inuyashiki (2018) *The 8 Year Engagement (2017) *Ajin: Demi-Human (2017) *Nanimono (2016) *If Cats Disappeared From the World (2016) *Bakuman (2015) *Pieta in the Toilet (2015) *Rurouni Kenshin: The Legend Ends (2014) *Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto Inferno (2014) *Real / Riaru Kanzen Naru Kubinagaryu no Hi (2013) *Kanojo wa Uso wo Aishisugiteru (2013) *Rurouni Kenshin (2012) *Beck (2010) *Trick The Movie: Psychic Battle Royale (2010) *The Game (2009) *ROOKIES－Sotsugyo－ (2009) *Goemon (2009) *Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown (2008) *Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka (2008) *Kamen Rider Den-O: I am Born! (2007) Teatro *'2012:' Roméo et Juliette (ロミオ&ジュリエット 舞台) - papel de Romeo Programas de TV *Arashi ni Shiyagare (2010) ep.241 *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV) ep.268 Anuncios *The Pokémon Company「Pokemon GO」(2018) *Kracie (2017) *SoftBank (2016) *Toyota「GAZOO Racing」(2016) *Stripe International Inc.「earth music&ecology」(2016) *Nissin Foods (2015) *Lotte「のど飴」(2014) *Lotte「グリーンガム粒」(2014) *Rawlings Japan (2014) *Shueisha (2014) *Lotte「爽」(2014) *Mitsubishi Motors (2013) *Panasonic「LUMIX GF2/GF3」(2010-2013) *Lion Corporation (2011-2013) *New Balance Athletic Shoe「PF-FLYERS」(2011) *Japan Racing Association 「CLUB KEIBA」(2011) *Lotte「カフカ」(2013) *Acecook (2010-2013) *Japan Post Bank (2010-2015) *Nippon Telegraph and Telephone East Corporation (2010-2013) *Sony Music Japan International Inc. (2010) *Suntory Holdings「ほろよい」(2010-2018) *KOSÉ Corporation (2010) *Ito En「W BLACK」 / 「MINERAL SPARKIES」(2009) *Lotte ICE CREAM「Coolish」(2009) *Lotte「ガーナチョコレート 母の日ガーナ篇」(2009) *Lotte Fit's (2009-2014) *Right-on (2008-2009) *HUDSON「めざせ!!釣りマスター 世界にチャレンジ!篇」(2008) *NIKE「ジャージ」(2007-2008) *BANDAI (2007) *Otsuka Pharmaceutical (2007) Vídeos Musicales *HARUHI - ひずみ (2016) *Mayday - Do You Ever Shine? (2014) *Bahashishi - Kiseki / キセキ (2008) *Bahashishi - Yakusoku / 約束 (2007) *Bahashishi - Oasis / オアシス (2007) Reconocimientos *'2018 The Annual CONFiDENCE AWARD DRAMA PRIZE:' Mejor actor de reparto por Hanbun, Aoi *'2018 98th Television Drama Academy Award:' Mejor actor de reparto por Hanbun, Aoi *'2018 13th CONFiDENCE AWARD DRAMA PRIZE:' Mejor actor de reparto por Gibo to Musume no Blues y Hanbun, Aoi *'2018 22nd Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer):' Mejor actor de reparto por Hanbun, Aoi *'2018 Japan Action Awards:' Mejor actor de acción por Ajin: Demi-Human *'2016 24th Hashida Award: '''Mejor actor por Tenno no Ryoriban *'2016 42nd Broadcasting Culture Fund Award:' Individual Acting Award por Tenno no Ryoriban *'2015 85th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actor por Tenno no Ryoriban *'2015 8th International Drama Festival in Tokyo:' Mejor actor por Tenno no Ryoriban *'2015 Japan Action Awards:' Mejor escena de acción por Rurouni Kenshin *'2015 Japan Action Awards:' Mejor actor de acción por Rurouni Kenshin *'2012 Japan Action Awards:' Mejor actor de acción por Rurouni Kenshin *'2011 35th Elan d'or Awards:' Rookie of the Year *'2010 20th Japan Movie Critics Award:' Best Male Newcomer por Beck *'2009 60th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto por Mei-chan no Shitsuji Curiosidades *'Educación:' Koshigaya Kita High School *'Aficiones:' Jugar con sus gatos. *'Habilidades:''' Break dance y cubo Rubik. *Sus artistas favoritos son Mr.Children, ONE OK ROCK y Shiina Ringo. *En el 2007, recibió un tratamiento médico cuando le diagnosticaron Neumotórax, pero fue dado de alta a los 10 días. Después, él cogió la gripe durante sus apariciones para el evento “The GAME ~Boy’s Film Show~ lo que lo llevó a reprogramar algunos de sus shows. *Desde primaria hasta secundaria formó parte del equipo de béisbol. *En ROOKIES, fue uno de los pocos actores que tenía alguna experiencia con el béisbol cuando comenzaron a filmar. Él jugaba como centro y/o exterior izquierdo. Enlaces *Sitio oficial *Perfil (Amuse) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Sato Takeru-02.jpg Sato Takeru-04.jpg Sato Takeru-05.jpg Sato Takeru-06.jpg Sato Takeru-09.jpg Sato Takeru-08.jpg Sato Takeru-10.jpg Sato Takeru-11.jpg Categoría:Amuse Categoría:JActor